


Marry You

by Unknown



Series: You And Only You [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>Modern AU where Robb and Jon are getting married and planning it with the Stark fam (Jon is adopted so they aren't real siblings of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> from my jon/robb blog youngwolfandthebastard on tumblr. Feel free to check it out1

“He said yes,” Robb says at the dinner table. His mother and father had invited him over that night, just the three of them. He hadn’t been able to keep it in. He looks around at them expectantly, holding his breath, because he’s never been this nervous about anything ever before.

Ned lets out a roar of laughter and claps him on the back and Catelyn raises a cool eye brow and nods her assent. She hadn’t been the most supportive when Robb had revealed that he was dating his adopted brother, something that had caused tension between him and his mother. She had always desired him to marry someone higher up in stature like their family was, another blue-blood, and she had only agreed to adopt Jon at her husband’s behest, never as close to him as the rest of the family was. But she nods and that is all Robb needs from her.

Well…

“Also, I think we need some assistance planning something… appropriate,” Robb admits. At this Catelyn sits up. She might not admit it, but she likes being asked for help as it puts her above others and makes her useful and valued.

“That,” she says measuredly, “I can help with.”

* * *

“I think that you should have it here,” Sansa says pointing to an elaborate venue’s pamphlet. “Right by the ocean.”

Arya makes a face. “Do you guys even like the ocean?”

Jon scoops up Arya into his lap and snuggles to her. She pretends to struggle before getting comfortable and smiling. “I don’t have anything against it. Much,” Jon admits. He turns to Robb. “You?”

Robb blinks at the venue. “It’s… a bit… overboard, perhaps?”

Sansa huffs. “Jon doesn’t think so, do you Jon?” And now Jon looks a bit panicked because Sansa had gone through a stage where she had rebelled against being in Jon’s company and Jon has always been wary around her ever since, even though their relationship has improved.

“Um….” He says, floundering.

“Too much,” Catelyn chimes in and Jon gives her a smile of gratefulness that catches her off guard, but her face softens. “Something smaller. Your guest list is tiny, so you don’t have to compensate much.”

“No need to show off,” Robb agrees and he catches the smile Jon throws his way.

* * *

“Can’t we just have all of them?” Bran asks, his wheelchair snugly tucked under the table of the bakery they’re at, trying cakes. There are several half eaten slices in front of him and Rickon is sitting on his lap, eating the left overs he can get his hands on.

“We have to choose one,” Jon chuckles and Robb agrees, an arm around Jon’s shoulders as he laughs as well.

“Maybe two,” Robb concedes. “We can mix flavors.”

“I like the pepp’mint one!” Rickon says, a smear of sweet frosting on his nose. It’s smeared all over his cheeks as well.

Jon laughs, cleaning him up with a wet napkin. “Hmm. What else do you like?”

“Strawberry!” Bran yells before his brother can get another word in. If his older brothers re going to be taking suggestions he is going to give them too.

“I like the coffee better than the pepp’mint,” Rickon says suddenly. “Can we do that? Can we do str’berry and coffee instead of the pepp’mint?”

Robb and Jon share a glance and then shrug, taking bites of each cake that the boys pointed to. They stop, looking at each other.

“This… shit is not actually bad,” Robb comments.

“Language,” Jon scolds absentmindedly. “I think we should actually do that though.”

“Mmm,” Robb agrees, kissing Jon on the mouth, chasing the sweet taste with his tongue.

“Ugh gross,” Bran says, hiding his head behind Rickon’s little form. “Kissing brothers.”

“Yuck-yuck-yuck!” Rickon sing-songs, making the two men laugh. It’s then that Catelyn comes in, a clipboard in hand. She looks up and frowns at the mess Rickon has made on his face, looks idly at the closeness of her son and adopted son and clears her throat.

“Has the flavor been chosen?” she asks politely.

“I think we’ve found just the right one, haven’t we boys?” Jon says with a smile at his young brothers. Bran and Rickon cheer and Robb shakes his head with a smile.

Catelyn says nothing at all.

* * *

Ned takes them out for suits.

“My boys need to look their best on their wedding day,” he explains as they get measured and start looking at styles and fabrics. “Only the best for the two of you.” It’s a man’s day out, which means the girls nor Catelyn are with them. It also means Bran and Rickon aren’t there. They’re Uncle Benjen tags along though, rolling his eyes at his brother’s words.

“And only the mediocre for me?” he asks jokingly. Ned gives him a friendly shove and the two bicker good-naturedly as Robb and Jon look at some things and try others on. Robb comes out in something blue, the suit bringing out his eyes.

“It suits you,” Benjen says then cackles at his own pun. Ned rolls his eyes and smiles.

“As horrible as what he’s just said sounds, he is also correct,” Ned concedes. “The color suits you.”

“Yeah?” Robb says. He nods at himself in the full length mirror. “Yeah.”

“How about this?” he hears behind him, and Robb turns toward the sound of Jon’s voice. Then freezes. His fiancé is standing there, in a charcoal grey suit that hugs body in all the right places, with black oval patches on the elbows and shining black buttons. Jon of course, not used to wearing suits since he never really went to high end family things on the insistence of Catelyn because, according to her, no one would be interested in him since he had no right to the family fortune anyway, squirms and pulls at the jacket, self-conscious.

Robb can’t speak.

Unfortunately, their father and uncle can.

“Looks like someone’s gone a bit quiet. Crow got your tongue, young wolf?” Benjen asks, laughing and using their childhood nick-names, which only serves to make both Jon and Robb blush even redder.

“I think he’s got a bit more than just his tongue, eh?” Ned snickers. His brother whistles in appreciations. Then Ned claps Robb on the shoulder. “Well?”

“I think… I think you look amazing,” Robb says, and his voice is a bit low and cracks halfway through but Jon still smiles and his laugh is kind.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, _Young Wolf,_ ” Jon teases and their father and uncle lose themselves in laughter.

* * *

“ _Theon_?” Jon spits when they discuss their witnesses. “Seriously? Theon Greyjoy, of _all_ people?”

“Who else?” Robb says, sounding desperate. “I’ve known him since he was a boy. _We’ve_ known him since we were boys.”

“Theon has never liked me, no matter how hard I tried to get along with him,” Jon points out. He rubs his forehead. “I don’t… I just don’t want him to say something that ruins the day.”

“I won’t let him,” Robb vows. He takes Jon’s face into his hands. “I swear I won’t. We’ll finish the ceremony and then I’ll kick him out if that happens. I swear, I swear to you. He’s not ruining this for us. Not after everything we’ve already been through.” Jon nods.

“Okay. I trust you. Obviously,” and then he laughs.

“And you want to ask…?” Robb prompts, wanting to move on the subject.

“Sam Turly,” Jon says with a proud smile. “We’ve become good friends working for Uncle Benjen. And he was the most supportive out of all of our friends when I told him about us. Well, him and Ygritte, but she’s a bit scary still.”

“I thought she was one of your best mates,” Robb says in confusion.

“She is,” Jon admits. “And she told me to tell you she’ll castrate you if you fuck with me, but I don’t think that’s necessary.” Robb goes a bit pale at that. “Oh, no! Don’t take it to heart, she’s like that with everyone.”

“And to think you dated her at one point,” Robb says. “Was part of the reason you split because she was terrifying?”

“Maybe,” Jon says, then smacks Robb over the head with a pillow when he starts to cackle. They’re lying in bed, note-books full vows in their laps. “But don’t you ever tell that lovely woman I said any of that!” he laughs.

* * *

“Are the children part of the wedding party?” Catelyn asks as they make the final changes to their wedding plan.

“Of course,” Jon says immediately and without hesitation. “Jon wants to take Sansa and Rickon and I agreed to take Arya and Bran. Sansa is on flower duty and Bran on the rings.”

It’s just him and Catelyn today, Robb out with their father on business and the children at school. He hands her a manila folder with the dress for Sansa and the suits for the boys and Arya are picked out and child approved by those wearing them themselves. Sansa’s little signature has a heart by it and Rickon’s looks a bit rough, while Arya’s is chicken scratch in her excitement at not being forced to wear a dress and Bran’s is neat and straight.

Catelyn pauses, caught by surprise.

“I see you’ve been putting a lot of effort into this,” she says, tucking it away to make the purchases later.

“Of course I am,” Jon says, hurt. “It’s _my_ wedding, Mrs. Stark. And it’s yours _son’s_ too. I want it to be perfect for the _both_ of us.” He still hasn’t learned to call her mother and he’s sure she’d never want him to. “Look, this _is_ happening. And I _am_ taking it just as seriously as you, or as Robb is.” He stands up from the table, shaking his head. “I know I’ve never been your favorite person, barely making it out on top with Theon in that respect, which thanks by the way. But please, just find it in yourself to be happy for us, for me. I have never asked for anything from you before now. And I don’t think I’m asking all that much.” With that he leaves.

Catelyn stares down at the manila folder. She hadn’t looked up once.

* * *

Ygritte helps Sam throw Jon’s stag-night. Theon throws Robb’s. Honestly, he kind of thinks Jon’s is going to be a lot more fun.

“Oh, hush you baby,” Ygritte says to him when he complains, as she and Sam pick Jon up to go.

They’re getting married in two days. Robb gets shocks of nerves at random times during his night out, ignoring Theon and the lads, ignoring the strippers and mostly imbibing alcohol. Later on when he gets home, Jon is passed out on the couch and Sam and Ygritte, with a few others from The Wall, Uncle Benjen’s company, are sitting and playing Xbox.

“He’s a lightweight,” Ygritte says, without looking up from the game mind you. She finishes beating Sam’s ass and passes the control to one of the other guys, Sam doing the same. “Even Sam could drink him under the table.”

“Hey!” Sam squeaks, blushing red under the sweater he’s in.

Robb just topples onto the couch beside Jon, both of them smelling like alcohol and sweat and some stripper’s cologne or perfume. He doesn’t really care at this point, falling asleep against his fiancé. They wake up in the morning to all of Jon’s friends still in their house, Sam making pancakes and Ygritte showering, the rest of them moping about on the floor or in the kitchen.

“Morning, my sun and stars,” Jon says jokingly.

“And you, my moon,” Robb responds with a straight face until Jon smirks and they both burst out into laughter.

“Oh my god, but imagine?” Jon says, sitting up and trying to stretch the kinks from his back.

“What, us turning into Drogo and Danereys Dothraki-Targaryen? Perish the thought!” Robb says.

“Those two always do make me feel romantically inadequate. Not to mention, but my cousin is terrifying,” Jon says thoughtfully. He’d found his real family later on in life, but had only bonded with Danereys.

“You _are_ talking about Danereys, right?” Robb says, sitting up with him.

“ _Obviously_ , though her husband is nothing to laugh at either.”

“You have a problem with women overpowering you,” Robb says, kissing Jon’s neck softly.

“No, I just have self-preservation instincts, unlike someone,” Jon says, scootching away. “Because if Ygritte catches you doing that on the couch-”

“ _Are one of you fuckers trying to have sex on the couch?_ **WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWATS, THAT IS A COMMUNITY COUCH, GUESTS SIT ON THAT SHIT** ,” comes her voice from the bathroom and Robb’s eyes go wide.

“Point taken,” he says, sitting away from Jon, but then sneakily snaking his hand over to hold Jon’s own.

Jon can only laugh.

* * *

The night before the wedding, Catelyn insists Robb and Jon sleep in separate homes.

“You’re going to have a lifetime together. One night won’t kill you,” she says with a careless shrug. “A little tradition never hurt anyone.”

So, because they have both been raised in the same house with this woman, they agree since it’s the best way to placate her. Except, Catelyn wants Jon to stay with her, Ned and the children and for Robb to go back to the house they had bought together.

“She’s going to kill me in my sleep,” Jon says, only half joking.

“Dad won’t let her. The children won’t let her,” Robb says with a smile.

“Sansa might. Sansa might _help_ ,” Jon says, definitely worrying now. She had been the one who had found it hardest to adjust to him, after all.

“Are you seriously worrying about this?” Robb asks, taking his hands in his own. “Jon…”

“No, you’re right, I’m being silly.” He forces a smile. “See you at the altar.”

“If you need me, call me. If I don’t pick up, call Tyrion,” Robb says. “He can get you out if our family turns murderous, alright?” He laughs and kisses Jon’s forehead before he leaves. And then Robb is gone and Jon desperately wishes he was back. He doesn’t want to be alone or without Robb, not even for a night. That’s the whole point of them getting married.

But he eats dinner with the family and plays with the children and helps put the boys to bed, because they won’t go without a struggle and it’s the least he can do, honestly. Catelyn watches him like a hawk all night, makes Jon feel like his skin is crawling. He heads to bed thinking it’ll all be over soon when he finds her sitting on his bed.

“Um,” he says, speechless and worried. Is this it?

“I apologize,” she says. “And no, I’m not going to repeat myself. I’m not in the habit of that. I haven’t been the best person to you. I never have. I certainly haven’t during your wedding preparations. So.” She gets up. “Take the apology or leave it; just know that I mean it.”

And then she walks past him and leaves. He goes to his bed and sees a scrapbook there. Opening it shows him the smiling sunny faces of him and Robb when they were children, going through various stages of life together. There’s a page empty but decorated in wedding accents.

He tries not to smile. He fails.

* * *

The wedding is held in the woods and they head to a pavilion on some open land the Stark family owns for the reception. Ygritte and Danereys hit it off, so Jon avoids the two of them as much as possible. Tyrion winks at him as he walks by with Shay and Bronn. He had presided over the ceremony, surprisingly enough and to the displeasure of Mr. and Mrs. Stark. But hey, he’s the only Lannister they can all just barely tolerate (actually, Jon and Robb have a better relationship with him than the other Starks).

Later on, Jon hands the scrapbook over to Robb who makes a face. They’re lying in the bed of the hotel they’re staying in on their honeymoon.

“Late wedding gift? You shouldn’t have,” he teases.

“It’s not from me, you dolt,” Jon says, hitting him over the head with a pillow. He realizes he does that a lot – it seems to be his weapon of choice against his bro- fian- _husband_. They’re _married_ now.

Robb frowns opening it. “Who’s it from?”

“Our mother,” Jon says softly. Robb looks up at him with wide eyes and Jon flips to the last page. Their wedding pictures are there, beautiful, flattering candids of them together.

“She’s always been handy with a camera,” Robb says, his voice low.

“Yes,” Jon agrees as they go to the beginning of the book. “Yes, she has.”


End file.
